The present invention relates to a process for the heat treatment of uranium alloy members making it possible to obtain different mechanical and structural properties between the core and surface of a member.
In certain cases, it may be of interest to obtain different mechanical properties between the surface and the core of a metal member, e.g. when producing protective materials.